The Adventures of Burpy Flame: The Miraculous Origins
by Portal Master Mania1
Summary: sucked from his home and friends, Burpy finds himself on the surface once again, but his trip through a mysterious vortex has changed his body from slug to human! trying to learn how to use his new body and powers, can Burpy get home with the help of a few animal related Super Heroes?
1. The Slug Out

Chapter 1

The slug out

Slugterra, a wonderous world right underneath your feet. 99 different caverns, each with their own unique lifeforms; big, blue Cave Trolls working tirelessly in Beast Forge Cavern. Short, squat Molenoids, digging through the earth. Not to mention the many, many, MANY different types of slugs that lived, practically everywhere. Slugs are powerful creatures that, although they are small at normal speed, are powerful creatures. For what they lack in size, they make up for it in a slug out, because when they reach 100mph, they transform into a medium sized beast with its own unique powers. And then there is the Shane Gang, sole protectors of all 99 caverns, who, at that very moment, were having a huge problem.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled Eli Shane, the leader of the Shane Gang. They were under heavy artillery fire, and things didn't look very promising. They had all been called out to Quiet Lawn Cavern, a place that got its name from the inhabitants all having to keep quiet for fear of knocking down some Grenuker slugs that could destroy the town, except now, someone was using all the Grenukers as ammo to try to destroy the town, ironic right?

"we need a plan!" yelled Trixie Sting, the red-headed girl who lets everyone know about what the Gang are up to, "they have us pinned down!"

**"****you say that like we don't already know!"** shouted Kord Zane, the Cave Troll mechanic of the team, he sent a Tazerling slug at the oncoming Grenukers, the Tazerling transformed into an electrical beast that shot an electrical blast towards the oncoming slugs, reverting them back into their original, small slug forms.

"let me try something!" shouted Eli, he turned towards the orange slug on his shoulder. The slug's name was Burpy, and he had been with Eli for over a year and was the most powerful slug ever, as well as Eli's best friend, "you ready, buddy" Eli asked, Burpy gave a nod, instead of trying to talk, which would be impossible for Eli to understand, as slugs speak in Slugtounge, the language of the slugs. Burpy jumped off Eli's shoulder and landed inside the blue slug-tube that Eli was holding, Eli loaded the slug-tube into the blaster on his wrist (coincidentally called a wrist blaster) and fired. Burpy was shot out of the blaster and transformed with a bang into a phoenix like creature, Eli and Burpy then closed their eyes, and when they opened them, Burpy and Eli were mentally synced, and Eli could see what Burpy saw. Eli moved his arms in an arc, and Burpy arced till he was aiming right at the mystery slinger, the slinger noticed and started firing Grenukers towards Burpy, but Eli calmly guided Burpy around each obstacle until he got close enough. "now Burpy." he whispered, and Burpy sent a fireball, about the size of a beach ball, right towards the slinger. The slinger dived to the side, dropping his blaster whilst doing so, and then realized that the rest of the gang were pointing their blasters at him. Burpy meanwhile, was enjoying this time he had to himself, he went around in circles for a bit before he got bored, detransformed and landed back on Eli's shoulder, still smoking slightly.

"now," Eli said to the slinger at his feet, "who are you, and why are you attacking this town?", the slinger straightened up and Eli gasped, the person before him was way too familiar, his name was Twist, and he used to be a friend of the Gang, before he was revealed to be a spy for the most evil individual in Slugterra, Doctor Black. Black was a tall man who was as pale as a vampire, he was the person who figured out a way to turn slugs evil, these evil slugs were called Ghouls, and they were more powerful than any slug in Slugterra. Kord was beside himself with fury at the sight of Twist,

**"****how dare you return here!"** he roared at Twist, twist looked calmly at him before starting,

"hello again," he said, "have you heard from my old employer lately?".

"why are you here Twist!" Eli shouted, Burpy was so angry that he spontaneously combusted,

"if you must know," Twist started "I have been payed to bring you four to my new employer, he said is an old friend of yours." He then showed them a rough note that said,

"Dear Eli,

If you are reading this, then Twist has kept his word and not killed you all, I have something to show you, something magical. Follow Twist, he will not trick you if he knows what's good for him.

I can't wait to see you again, but be sure to bring Burpy, I happen to know that he was your first slug.

From Anonymous"

In confusion, Eli turned towards a grinning Twist, he knew that this could be a trap, but in order to find out, they would have to do as the note said,

"lead the way Twist," Eli said, "but if you trick us you will be sorry"

Following Twist, they made their way to the east, a place that most Slugterrans believed to be the end of their world, but Eli and the gang had met a slinger called Junjie, who was from a place past that boundary called the Eastern Caverns.

"this can mean one of three things," Eli whispered, "one, it is Junjie who needs our help again. Two, it's Tad who wants to continue his fathers work again. Or three, it is my father…" Eli trailed off slightly after that last theory, as the last time he saw his father was as he fell into a void created by a Ghoul. As they approached a cave in the border between the Eastern Caverns and Slugterra they saw a hunched, hooded figure inside,

"Eli?" the figure asked in a voice that none of them recognised, "is that really you?"

"yes," said Eli, rather uneasy, he didn't know why, but this guy reminded him of someone. "who are you?"

"I am sad to say that I cannot say." The figure said, he stood up and started walking, not towards Eli, but towards Pronto, the Molenoid tracker of the gang.

"ahhh," Pronto said, realizing something, "are you a fan of me?"

The figure groaned, facepalmed, and clicked his fingers. Pronto then saw that his moustache was on fire, he screamed and ran all over the place, until he dived into the earth to extinguish himself.

"sorry," apologised the figure, "but he is as annoying as I remember him, is Burpy with you?" he then started looking around for Burpy. Eli gave a whistle and Burpy jumped out of the backpack that Eli was wearing, onto Eli's shoulder. The figure was relieved to see this and then said, "thank goodness, follow me." And then lead the gang into the cave, everyone gasped at the sight of the thing inside, it was a small hole of nothing!

"but what is it?" Trixie asked, "I have never seen anything like it."

"you must do everything I tell you now," the hooded figure said in a stern voice, "put Burpy and Joules on the ground".

Burpy, was very suspicious about this man, but he jumped onto the ground and was soon joined by Joules, Eli's Tazerling. Then, all of a sudden, the hole in the centre of the cave grew ten times its size in the fraction of a nanosecond, the pull was unreal! Eli then saw the figure pull out a blaster and fire an Arachnet slug at the gang, it transformed into a purple spider-like beast that shot a web at the gang, sticking them to the wall. But Burpy and Joules weren't so lucky, they got pulled into the hole and the last thing Burpy heard before plummeting into the darkness was Eli's voice shouting in despair,

"BURPY!" then there was only black, and Burpy was falling at such a speed that he not only transformed but kept falling until he blacked out from exhaustion.


	2. The Fire-Fighter

**the villain used in this chapter belongs to White Fire The Dragon**

Chapter 2

The Fire-Fighter

Meanwhile, on the surface in the city of Paris, things weren't going so well either. A man dressed in a black and red fireman's uniform was running all over the town and setting fires everywhere he went! He was being followed by two other people, a girl in a red all-in-one with black spots, and a boy wearing a black cat suit, they were called Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they were Paris's very own superheroes, who always fought evil supervillains created by the ultimate supervillain, Hawkmoth. Ladybug, Cat Noir and Hawkmoth were all powered by special jewellery called Miraculous', which are supposed to be used for non-evil purposes, but Hawkmoth never listened to his Kwami. A Kwami is an ancient, magical being that is connected to its Miraculous, and is the source of the Miraculous' power. It was Hawkmoth's ultimate aim to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous' in order to gain absolute power.

"what's got this guy all fired up?" joked Cat Noir as he just dodged a huge fireball sent his way by the villain in front of them. "HEY! You nearly scorched my tail!"

"I think your puns are _burning_ him up inside Cat Noir" Ladybug chuckled, it wasn't often that she made a follow up pun to Cat Noir, she instantly regretted it as a fireball slammed into her chest, throwing her to the ground!

Ladybug landed a few metres behind Cat Noir, it was sheer luck that her super suit was fire proof, but she was winded and slightly dazed, so she didn't notice Cat Noir getting thrown to the side by the villain and only realized what was going on when the villain pointed the hose right at her face and said in an evil voice that sent shivers down her spine,

"surrender to the Fire-Fighter!".

Cat Noir may have been down, but he was definitely not out. He saw that the so-called Fire-Fighter had Ladybug completely at his mercy! Cat Noir had to come up with a plan, and FAST! He then decided on the first thing that popped into his head and shouted a single word at the top of his voice "CATACLYSM!". His ring glowed as it filled up with destructive energy and then channelled that energy into an orb in Cat Noirs palm, he crushed the orb with his fist and gained the ultimate power of destruction in his hand. Cat Noir then slammed his hand onto the ground and all the destructive energy expelled itself into the ground, causing great cracks and breaks to appear all over Paris!

Ladybug rolled to the side as the Fire-Fighter stumbled away. Using her magical Yo-Yo as a bungie cord, she launched herself towards cat noir,

"nice moves" she said, sarcastically, "now it is even harder to fight him!". The Fire-Fighter stood up and did something extremely unexpected, he aimed his hose at the ground and span in a circle whilst shooting so much fire at the ground that it caused a great ring of fire to form around him, with this barrier created, he then continued trying to hit Ladybug and Cat Noir with fireballs! They took shelter behind an upturned car,

"I hope your power will be a bit more useful!" Cat Noir shouted over the cacophony of the fireballs hitting the car, "cos I am running out of time!" and, as if on que, his ring started bleeping rapidly, indicating that there was 5 minutes before he transformed into his secret identity!

"ok, lets see," said Ladybug before throwing her Yo-Yo into the air and shouted at the top of her voice "LUCKY CHARM!" the Yo-Yo span in the air and in a flash of pink light, a weird cylindrical tube landed into her outstretched hand. It was hollow, but there was nothing inside it, it looked like a Kwami would easily fit inside it, what was it?

"it is the END!" shouted Cat Noir in despair "both of our powers are broken!" and they heard the Fire-Fighter laughing cruelly in the background.

Now, I know that your all wondering what happened to Burpy, and if not, stop reading this book and find something more interesting like homework. Burpy was still falling through the blackness until he felt something hard and very solid hit his whole body, he opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on the ground. He then realized that his whole body was aching, right from his head … to his FEET! He had FEET! He then noticed that something orange was hanging over his eyes, obviously his antennae, he tried to make this antennae straighten, but it was like there were no antennae on his head, so he decided to push it up with his tendril-arm, but what came up was a HUMAN HAND! He then started to notice that his body had changed beyond recognition; instead of having a small, ten-centimetre-tall slug body, he had a big, skinny human body. And instead of antennae, he had a thick crop of ginger hair! This was way too much for Burpy

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME!" he screamed, it took him five seconds to realize that instead of speaking in Slugtounge, he spoke in pure English! He then realized what had happened, he had somehow been turned into a human by the hole he had been pulled into.

Burpy looked at where he had ended up, it looked like he was in a dark alleyway, but when he finally looked up, he saw something very familiar but still very bad, it was the sun! "I'M ON THE SURFACE!" he screamed before covering his mouth with his new hands. He saw a broken mirror lying on the wall, then he got up, and using the wall to support himself, he hobbled over to the mirror "this is so weird." he said. When he got to the mirror, he got a good look at the damage that the hole had caused; he had tanned skin, two bits of hair stuck up in the same place as his antenna should have been, he was wearing an orange T-shirt, and pale-yellow trousers, he also had red eyes. "I guess I will have to get home in this new form," Burpy said to himself, and then he sneezed, and a great stream of fire came out of his mouth, he still had his powers! "well, that is an upside" Burpy stated, he then heard someone laughing near the end of the alleyway, and he knew that it was an evil laugh, he would recognise one of those anywhere! Burpy stumbled towards the end of the alleyway and saw a human wearing a weird firefighter's suit, but instead of it being yellow, it was red and black. This human was also standing inside a massive ring of fire! He seemed to be aiming a hose at an upturned car, Burpy then realized that there were people behind the car! The human shot a great stream of fire from the hose which started melting the car, he wanted to kill those two people!

Burpy had to do something, he couldn't just stand there and do nothing! He started hobbling forward, towards the man, he then started walking, and then ended up running! He was running straight into the ring of fire!

Ladybug and Cat Noir were shocked! A weird boy had just run into the ring of fire! And then, from the fiery inferno, the boy pushed the Fire-Fighter out of the flames, the boy was unscathed and was still punching the Fire-Fighter so much that the Fire-Fighter's helmet snapped in two! A black butterfly then started flying out of the helmet, it was the Akuma that had turned the Fire-Fighter evil! Ladybug was stunned for a second, before realizing that she had a job to do, "no more evildoing for you, little Akuma" she said as she swiped her finger along her Yo-Yo, causing it to open to reveal a pink, glowing orb underneath the Yo-Yo's shell, Ladybug span the Yo-Yo faster and faster until it was just a pink blur before whipping it towards the Akuma, shouting "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!". The Akuma was then trapped inside the pink orb, and as the Yo-Yo was pulled back to Ladybug, the Yo-Yo's shell closed around the orb, properly trapping the Akuma inside, Ladybug opened the shell of the Yo-Yo again, and out flew an ordinary, white butterfly, "Bye-bye little butterfly." Ladybug said to the butterfly as it flew away, she then bent down and threw the cylinder into the air and shouted, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" the cylinder burst into a whole wave of huge sparkling ladybugs, and they flew all over Paris, and whatever they touched, they undid any damage that was made by the fight, until finally they washed all over the Fire-Fighter, causing the boy to jump off in alarm, and turned the villain into an ordinary fireman again, ladybug turned towards Cat Noir and held out her fist to him, they fist bumped and said simultaneously "pound it!"

"I better get going Milady," said Cat Noir, "don't want anyone seeing me malt!" and using his staff as a pole-vaulting stick, he went over the rooftops and vanished. Ladybug checked to see if the fireman was alright, and then went over to the boy who had practically saved the day, he looked gobsmacked.

Burpy had now seen it all, this was a new type of magic, no slug or ghoul could do this. Before he could process what just happened, one of the people who he had saved came over to him, she was a girl wearing a red mask and body suit with black spots on them, somehow, she reminded him of Trixie.

"that was very brave of you" she said to him in a kind voice "you just help save all of Paris." So, he was in Paris, Eli and Will talked about this place, but they seemed to miss out the bit about the evil people and these magical beings. "what's your name?" she just asked him a question! This was too much for Burpy, and he was only able to say

"Burpy", before he fell to the floor, unconscious.


	3. I'm only… Human?

Chapter 3

I'm only… Human?

Marinette new how risky this was, but what other choice did she have? Marinette Dupain-Cheng is, surprisingly, the one and only Ladybug! But when she is not Ladybug, she is just a normal, teenage girl who is exceptionally clumsy and has a major crush on Adrien Agreste (but we will get to him later). Marinette has pale skin and is rather skinny, she wears a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves; the inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots and it has black trimming. Underneath, she wears a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar, pink rolled up jeans and pink ballet flats with dark red soles. And on her ears, were her earrings, they may look like normal stud earrings, but they are actually her miraculous, the miraculous of the Ladybug. She has a red Kwami that came with her earrings, the Kwami's name is Tikki, and it is not usual to get on her nerves, but what Marinette did was too much,

"why did you bring him HERE!" Tikki demanded, "this could reveal your identity to him! Remember what happened when Cat Noir almost found out?" it was a low blow, Marinette hadn't meant it, it was a complete accident that Cat Noir had almost found out, it had caused her dad to get Evilized!

"if you would let me get a word in, Tikki," Marinette said calmly "the reason I think that he should know is because he has powers, but no miraculous." They then looked at the stranger on the bed, Marinette had convinced her parents to let him stay the night, Tikki already knew that he had powers, unusual powers, he could jump through fire without getting burned, and now, he had a tendency to self-ignite! Marinette had had to put him out 5 times already. They then heard the stranger groaning and moaning, he was coming to!

Burpy sat up in a burst of panic, he was sitting on a bed in a room that had cream pink wallpaper. The floors were made up of a series of overlapping dark oak rectangles. In the centre of the room was a circular pink rug, with a black and pink flower design along the edges. And standing on the rug, was a young looking girl, she seemed familiar, then he saw that this girl was hiding something behind her back, he grabbed something that looked oddly like a pencil, and pointed the sharp end at the girl, he was getting the hand of this new body.

"what are you hiding?!" he demanded, shaking the pencil at her "and if you want to ghoul me you have another thing coming!" he was blinded by fear, this new body and new people and how BIG he was! What was happening to him!

"calm down," the girl said in a soothing, "just don't panic, and calm down, you are in no danger here." Burpy wasn't convinced,

"then what are you hiding behind your back?!" he asked, "I won't trust you until you show me." The girl sighed, she looked at a trapdoor which must lead to the rest of the house and then said,

"ok. Tikki, come out and say hi" and then Burpy saw something red with black spots on its head fly out from behind the girl, when Burpy got a good look at it, he felt relieved, it looked like a floating SLUG!

"wow" Burpy only managed to say, "I can always trust a fellow Slug". This must have insulted the red thing because it turned its back on him, and said in a high, female voice,

"how dare you!"

"sorry," said Burpy, rather confused "aren't you a slug?". The red thing turned in mid-air and replied

"no, I am not a slug, I am a Kwami, how can you even compare me with a black, slimy creature?!"

Burpy then realized that the creature thought that he was talking about the other kind of slugs, the ones found in gardens on the surface, this was going to be hard to explain,

"oh," Burpy started "no, not those, I meant my kind of slug."

What was this guy on about? "his kind" it made no sense, Marinette then realized what he had said when he saw Tikki and things seemed to snap together in her mind. Tikki, meanwhile, was still trying to understand what he was on about,

"so, you have a different use for the word "slug"?" Tikki asked, Marinette then butted in and said

"Tikki, I think I know what is going on here," she then turned towards the boy and asked, "what do you think you are, mister?" the boy looked confused, as if this was a stupid question, and replied in an unusual way,

"I am a slug; what do you think I am?" now this was a bit awkward, Tikki was looking equally confused, so Marinette then asked,

"What is a slug to you?". And again, the boy gave an unusual answer

"we are small beings that have great power shut inside ourselves, the true extent of our powers is still to be found out, and I am almost one of the most powerful and rare slugs in the history of Slugterra; I am an Infurnace slug.". Tikki couldn't keep it in any longer, she blurted out,

"BUT YOU ARE A HUMAN!" it was lucky that Marinette's parents were out, or else things would get even more confusing.

Burpy was tired of this, he needed to show what he meant, he needed to show what he used to look like, he then noticed that he was still holding the pencil in his right hand, and then he saw a sheet of plane paper on the desk nearby, so he stood up and made his way to the desk, this body was his now, he had almost full control. He then said, "I didn't always look like this" he said over his shoulder, " in fact, I only recently turned into this wired form, I have no idea how, but I did," he then started sketching what he used to look like with the pencil, and discovered that he was brilliant at drawing, so good that he decided to draw another slug too. When he was finished, he pointed at the drawing of himself as a slug and said, "this was what I used to look like, I was actually only just taller than her, whoever she is" he then pointed to the red creature who responded with,

"my name is Tikki, what is your name again?"

"Burpy," Burpy replied "pleased to meet you Tikki and… um?" he gestured at the girl,

"Marinette," said the girl, holding out her hand, Burpy took hold of it and they shook hands, it was the start of a good friendship.

Tikki looked at Burpy's drawing again and saw the other slug he had drawn, it looked different from the one Burpy used to be, "what slug is this one Burpy?" she asked, Burpy turned around and looked at his drawing, and said, casually

"oh, that is my best slug friend, Joules…" he then remembered something that shocked him, he gasped "oh no! Joules! He was sucked into that hole-thing too!" he was starting to worry, what if anyone could get sucked into the hole. What if Black was to turn up?!

"what hole?" asked Marinette, rather confused. "You never mentioned a hole." Burpy then realised that he needed to explain to them all about Slugterra and Eli, this was _really_ going to take a while.

"… and the last time we saw Black was when Will shoved him and the Goon into a vortex" Burpy finished, it had taken well over an hour to explain all about Slugterra and Black, Marinette and Tikki were so shocked at what black did to the innocents of Slugterra, humans, trolls, molenoids, and Slugs alike, that Marinette had a tear running down her cheek. Burpy noticed the tear and said "oh, I am sorry that it was sad, I didn't mean to upset you" she wiped the tear away quickly and asked in a croaky sort of voice,

"did … did _you_ ever get Ghouled?"

"no, not by Black at any rate, only by the Goon, and that was a surprise," he had completely forgotten to tell her about Eli having no choice but to Ghoul him in the Deep caverns, and was about to tell her when he heard a noise that he recognized greatly, and it wasn't good.


	4. Back in Black

Chapter 4

Back in Black

The noise was the sound of a slug transforming close by, but it wasn't the transformation of a slug… it was the transformation of a GHOUL!

The window was blown apart, throwing Marinette to the floor, and standing in the hole, was a 10-centimetre-tall Hop-Jack, the Ghouled version of the Hop-Rock slug. Its fangs were sticking out, and its eyes were blood red, it roared, a fierce roar, and jumped out of the hole in the wall. Marinette's parents ran into the room at that moment, they saw Burpy who was pulling Marinette out of the rubble, and rushed over,

"don't worry," Burpy said to the despairing parents, "she is only unconscious, but you should get her out of here, this place is no longer safe!" the mother looked surprised at what he just said,

"as long as Ladybug and Cat Noir are here, things will be ok." Ladybug and Cat Noir, they must be those weirdly dressed people with the magical powers that he had seen, but whoever they are, they are no match for Ghouls. Burpy ran out of the front door of the house, followed by Marinette's parents, he then saw who had blasted the wall, who had caused Marinette to be unconscious, and who Burpy hated more than any poison, it was a man with white skin, he was as big as a cave troll, he had huge arms with black spikes sticking out of them, he was holding in his right arm a huge red and silver weapon, his left hand was shaped like a claw, and his eyes were a deep red, he was Dr. Thaddius Black, Burpy's worst nightmare! Black was aiming his weapon at them, it was called a Gattler and was the ultimate weapon in the whole of Slugterra, able to fire slugs, or in this case, Ghouls with rapid reload ability. Burpy instinctively stood between Marinettes family and Black, Black spoke in a cruel voice that would give anyone nightmares, "do you think that you can protect them from _me_!" he laughed, and squeezed the trigger on the Gattler, shooting multiple Frostfang Ghouls at him! Burpy decided to try his slug powers and threw both is hands onto the ground in front of him, and a huge wall of fire erupted from the pavement and the Frostfangs that went through it instantly de-transformed into small, one eyed, navy blue Ghouls, Black was dumbfounded,

"how did you do that!" he yelled, as Burpy stepped through the fire and said in a stern voice,

"just as the vortex changed you, Black, it changed me too!" Burpy focused all his anger into his hand which instantly erupted with flame, "do you recognise me?". Black was speechless he took a step back and said,

"you're not the Shane, are you?" Burpy took a deep breath and said, "no, it's me, Burpy, Eli's best slug!" and with that, Burpy threw the fire in his hand like a bowler throwing a ball, and the resulting fireball was so strong that it threw Black backwards. "RUN!" Burpy shouted and Marinette's parents understood and ran, holding the unconscious Marinette in their arms. Black may have been down, but he was not out, he staggered to his feet and aimed the Gattler at Burpy, but before he fired, someone shouted,

"CATACLYSM!" and a black gloved hand slammed onto the Gattler. The Gattler turned rust-black, and crumbled into dust, freeing all the Ghouls inside it who began following their master, who at that very moment was running away, Black turned a corner, and was gone.

A few minutes earlier, Adrien Agreste was having a chat with his Kwami, Plagg. Adrien is the son of designer Gabriel Agreste, Adrien wears a white button-down shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow, which he keeps unbuttoned. Underneath, he wears a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest. He wears blue jeans and orange sneakers with white laces and a logo of a black butterfly in a circle on the sides, and on the ring finger of his right hand, he wears his Miraculous. Adrien had been talking about the same thing for almost 5 minutes,

"So, was he a miraculous holder?" Adrien asked. The black cat Kwami was halfway through eating a pice of smelly cheese called Camembert, and responded "if you are still talking about that boy, then no, he cannot be a miraculous holder, didn't you notice that he didn't have a mask?" Meanwhile, the radio was going through some breaking news, the newsreader said

"and now, a new villain has emerged from Paris and is attacking the famous Dupain-Cheng bakery, this villain has already blown a hole in the wall and caused a casualty, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is being taken to the hospital whist a young boy keeps the villain at bay, Ladybug and Cat Noir are yet to make an appearance."

"OH NO!" Shouted Adrien, fear rushing through him for Marinette is a good friend of his, "Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien punched his fist forward and Plagg got sucked into the ring on Adrien's finger, turning it black, and in a few sparks of yellow electricity, a black cat suit formed over his clothes and a black mask appeared on his face, he was now the witty Cat Noir. He jumped out of the window and hurried to the bakery.

When Cat Noir arrived at the bakery, the boy from earlier had already got the villain down, but he was definitely far from unconscious, he was aiming a gun at the boy's back! Cat Noir ran forward and shouted a single word at the top of his voice "CATACLYSM!". His ring glowed as it filled up with destructive energy and then channelled that energy into an orb in Cat Noirs palm, he crushed the orb with his fist and gained the ultimate power of destruction in his hand. Cat Noir jumped out from behind the villain and slammed his hand onto the weapon, the weapon then disintegrated into a pile of dust and a lot of weird, Kwami like creatures fell out and started hopping away, only then did he realise that the villain had escaped!

The boy walked up to Cat Noir and said,

"Thank you, I keep forgetting that he always gets back up, are you Cat Noir?" Cat Noir was shocked that someone didn't know who he was, but he stayed calm and simply replied with,

"Yes, I am Cat Noir, and you are …"

"Burpy" said the boy, "nice to properly meet you" he held out his hand to Cat Noir, Cat Noir grasped the hand and they shook hands. Then they heard a beeping noise, it was coming from Cat Noirs ring, "why is that beeping?" asked Burpy, looking a bit confused.

"oh, that means that I have 5 minutes to get out of here before I change back into my secret identity," he then pulled out his staff and extended its height, "see ya!" he called before using his staff to jump over the buildings and out of sight.

Burpy looked on, still a bit confused, and then sighed,

"being stuck here would be fine, if Black wasn't here as well." He then turned and started walking, "I hope Joules is ok" he said to himself as he walked away from the bakery, and then a voice called out to him,

"what happened?!" asked Tikki


	5. School Time

Chapter 5

School Time

Burpy explained to Tikki, who had no clue about what went down after the blast, everything that happened, from Black to Cat Noir. By the time that he finished explaining, they were already outside the hospital where Marinette was. They went in, with Tikki hiding in Burpy's pocket, and made their way to the ward where Marinette was. A doctor showed them in, and inside was not only Marinette and her parents, but a whole group of people, all roughly the same age as Marinette, they must be her friends. Marinette was awake and noticed Burpy come in,

"hi Burpy" she said, "everyone, this is Burpy, one of my new friends."

"he actually saved Marinette, earlier" cut in Marinette's father, "he pulled her right out of the rubble." At this point, all the people started congratulated him and shook his hand, one boy wearing a red cap said,

"dude, you saved her life!" Burpy didn't know what to say, he had never had this much attention, and yet, the thought of Black still being around was still on his mind. Before he could say anything though, the doors were thrown open by a man wearing a red, white, and blue sash, he had grey hair and a small head. Behind him was a young girl, she was wearing a yellow long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist, she had a scowl on her face, as if she was forced to come with the man. The man said to Marinette's father, with sadness in his voice,

"I am so sorry about what has happened to your daughter," he said, "we shall let you know when the villain is caught."

"thank you, mayor Bougeois, we appreciate that" said Marinette's mother, she then turned towards Burpy and the rest of the visitors, "and now I think that you all should be heading to school, you don't want to be late now." Everyone started to walk out of the ward apart from Marinette's parents, the visitors said their goodbyes and walked out of the room, with Burpy following close behind. He looked back briefly and saw Tikki waving from under Marinette's bed.

The school that Marinette's friends went to was relatively big, and Burpy didn't even go to human school, so how was he meant to learn stuff there? But all the same, Burpy was dragged in by Marinette's friends, he was then pushed into a classroom where a teacher was sitting behind her desk, she was wearing a light blue jacket with a teal collared shirt and a white undershirt beneath, along with a pair of white earrings and a small gold necklace.

"Hello" she said kindly to Burpy, as the rest of the students took their seats, "who are you?"

"Burpy" said Burpy, this was going to be terrible!

"Burpy what?" Said the teacher, then a voice from behind them that Burpy recognised said,

"Flame, Miss Bustier" said a blond boy wearing a white jacket who just came in "he just arrived in Paris." The teacher seemed to believe that, and said,

"Well Mr Flame, you are more than welcome to join our class whilst you are in Paris, just take a seat that's free whist I add you to the register." Burpy looked around, the only spare seat was next to a girl with tanned skin and hazel eyes, she was wearing black-rimmed glasses, with a white spot on each side, a white tank top underneath a short-sleeved plaid shirt with white, orange, and purple stripes; light blue jeans, and white sneakers with black tops. Burpy walked over and said,

"Um, do you mind if I sit here?" He asked the girl. She looked at him and said,

"only until Marinette gets back, she usually sits here." She then whispered to him, "I know that it was you that saved Ladybug and Cat Noir earlier, you are immune to fire." She seemed to know a lot already, Burpy had to ask,

"who are you" as he sat down next to the girl, she was tapping on her phone and responded without looking up,

"Alya Césaire, nice to meet you Burpy" they then shook hands.

A few hours later, Burpy was feeling better about this human school, he had already made a friend and he surprisingly understood the new facts he had learnt about life on the surface. Alya had even lent him some paper so he could write down his new found facts. He was walking through the courtyard when he bumped into the blond boy from earlier, he waved Burpy over to him and he then whispered in a low voice,

"hello again Burpy," he said, and Burpy realised where he recognised the voice from!

"Cat Noir?" Burpy whispered back, the boy nodded and said,

"call me Adrien without my suit on," he said, he then pulled the side of his jacket away from his body to reveal a small, black cat shaped creature, this time, Burpy didn't make a mistake,

"that's a Kwami, isn't it", the black Kwami then turned to look at Burpy and said in a high voice,

"Adrien must trust you more than anyone else if he is showing me to you, my name is Plagg, do you have any camembert?" Burpy was slightly taken aback by Plagg's question, what even is camembert?!

"sorry," replied Burpy, "but I have no idea what that is", it was then when the explosion happened.

The explosion blasted the school doors wide open and in its place was a monster like figure, Black was back with another Gattler, and even worse was that he had a dark green Ghoul on his shoulder, the Ghoul had one red eye and four fangs and red markings over its body, and Burpy recognised it, it was the GOON!

"RUN!" Burpy shouted, but they were already running, and Adrien had run away as well, soon, it was just him, Black and the Goon. "so," said Burpy, directly to the Goon, "long time no see." Black was aiming the Gattler at him again and sent a swarm of Hop-Jacks at him, the shockwaves were so large that they pushed him through a wall!

Burpy was in agony! But it was brief. He saw that he was in some sort of costume store and saw lots of Ladybug and Cat Noir costumes,

"There must be a play about them as well!" Burpy said to himself, he then had an idea and grabbed a metal pole and a nearby Cat Noir suit and said "_Purrr_fect"

Black was having more fun than he had had in weeks! He finds this "burning world" and now can take it over with the Goon's power! Then he saw someone step out of the hole in the wall, he was completely dressed in a black cat suit and had wild ginger hair, he was also wearing a black mask over his red eyes. And then, out of a side door came another person wearing the same sort of cat suit but had a wild crop of blond hair, they were both holding metal sticks in their hands, they seemed to be threatening him with them, he laughed, as if simple metal would stop Ghouls!

Burpy was getting very annoyed with Black, he had hurt everyone he knew and was now laughing at him, what Black did next really did push Burpy over the top. Black shot a dozen Pyringo Ghouls at Cat Noir, who had just arrived, and every Ghoul struck him straight in the chest! Cat Noir was thrown backwards and landed on the floor, unconscious. Burpy was livid! Cat Noir was his friend and now was as hurt as Marinette, Black had now loaded the Goon in his Gattler and was prepared to make Cat Noir a host for the Goon! This was too much for Burpy, he was so angry that he combusted and incinerated the Cat Noir suit he was wearing!

Meanwhile, in a hidden base under Paris, a man wearing a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, a brooch on the centre of the collar, black dress pants and over the majority of his face and neck was a silver mask, sensed something. This man was called HawkMoth and he was the evilest person in Paris, next to Black and the Goon.

"I sense a young boy," HawkMoth said aloud to no-one in particular, "angry at the fact of his loved ones getting hurt, what the perfect Prey for my Akuma!" he held out a black gloved hand, and a white butterfly landed in the palm of his hand, HawkMoth then covered the butterfly with his other hand, and dark energy started swarming into the butterfly. When Hawkmoth removed his hand, the butterfly was now a black Akuma.

"fly away my little Akuma," said HawkMoth as the Akuma flew towards the window, "and evilise this angered soul!" the Akuma flew out of the window and towards the school, it saw Burpy, as angry as before, and flew down and was absorbed into the metal pole that he was holding!

Burpy was about to release his fury on Black before he could evilise Cat Noir, when he felt an odd connection get created, and a voice started speaking in his head,

"Dark Fire, I am HawkMoth, I give you the power to defend your friends from any danger that they come across," Burpy then noticed that the metal pole in his hand was as purple as that evil firefighter's helmet! This HawkMoth was trying to turn him EVIL! "in exchange, you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous." Burpy remembered how he had gotten rid of the evil butterfly before, he broke the firefighter's helmet, so all he had to do, was break the pole! Burpy spoke to Hawkmoth through gritted teeth,

"one-word Hawkmoth," he said as he took the pole in both hands, he shouted the last word as loud as he could "NEVER!" he then snapped the pole in half. The result of the psychic connection breaking was a huge shockwave that caused Black to miss Cat Noir by a whisker, and the Goon collided with the wall and de-transformed as unconscious as a rock.

Black went ballistic! He was so angry that he didn't notice the black butterfly infect his Gattler, but he did notice the voice in his head that said to him,

"Hello GhoulMaster, I am HawkMoth, I give you the power to corrupt anyone you touch, but in exchange, you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous!" Black then saw an image of a black ring and two red earrings with black spots on them, Black was always power hungry, so the thought of more Ghouling powers was definitely what he wanted,

"Sign me up HawkMoth!" He said, greedily. Then, dark smoke started covering his entire body, starting from his Gattler and then up his arm and to the rest of his body, when the smoke cleared, Black looked completely different, he had a black and red slugterrain suit on and red lines were covering his body and tubes of dark water were attached to his body and his Gattler, there were also lots more Ghouls in his Gattler as well, and even they looked more evil! The GhoulMaster then turned and ran out of the school to test his powers and get himself an army.

Burpy was left with Cat Noir, he turned towards Cat Noir and asked,

"What just happened?!" Cat Noir got up, brushed himself off and said,

"I'll tell you what just happened, we just got schooled by that villain!"


	6. Suit up

Chapter 6

Suit up

Burpy ran with Cat Noir out of the school, Burpy didn't even notice that he was still on fire! Cat Noir then turned to him,

"You go to Marinette," he said as he pulled out his stick, "he seams to be aiming for her", and before Burpy was able to argue, Cat Noir was gone, launched over the buildings. Burpy then looked at the slug tube in his hand. The Goon was still unconscious, but he didn't want Black to get any more power than he already had!

Burpy ran to the hospital and hurried to Marinette's ward, when he arrived, she was alone, for now. Burpy rushes over to her bed and only spoke when the doors shut,

"It was Black!" He said, his voice filled with fear, "and now, someone called HawkMoth has given him powers!",

"Well that isn't good." Came Tikki's voice from under the covers, " Marinette, you should transform now before you get caught!" Marinette nodded and shakily got up, she then said as loud as she dared

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!" And in a flash of pink light, a red bodysuit with black spots appeared over her clothes, a mask formed over her eyes, and a yo-yo materialised around her waist, she looked at Burpy who looked gobsmacked again, and reached under the bedsheets and pulled out a small bundle and said, "I had a lot of free time today, so I made you this from the picture you drew. Burpy took the bundle and saw that it was a set of clothes, there was; orange flared jeans, with red and yellow fire symbols creeping out of the bases of the legs. A pale yellow long coat, with fire symbols along the front and back, in red orange and gold colours, it even had a hood on the back with the same markings that he had when he was a slug! It even had makeshift antenna! Inside the pocket of the coat was a red and yellow mask, again with fire symbols in gold. In short, Burpy loved it.

Burpy came out of the blinds a few moments later wearing the clothes that Marinette made for him,

" I love them," he said, " thanks Marinet…" at that point, Marinette said in a loud whisper

"Just call me Ladybug for now, we don't use real names to keep our identities secret, you need a name too if you want to help." Burpy thought for a moment and a smile appeared on his face, and said,

"Call me, The Flame!" He said,

"then welcome to the team Flame, lead the way" and they ran out of the hospital.

Burpy's new coat was blowing out behind him as he ran, he could feel where Black was, he just knew that Black would aim for the highest area available, so Burpy aimed for the tall structure in the centre of the town, it was called the Eiffel Tower.

GhoulMaster has already gained the allegiance of half of the town, he even had Cat Noir who was foolish enough to attack him, everyone was now pale and had red eyes with blacks instead of whites! GhoulMaster looked at the boy next to him with used to be Cat Noir, and said in a grisly voice,

"One Miraculous down, one to go!" He then saw something out of the corner of his eye, two people were running up towards the tower, and they were not under his control yet; one was wearing a red bodysuit with black spots on it. The other was wearing a weird sort of coat with fire symbols on the side. They were both wearing masks. A voice shouted in his head,

"THAT'S LADYBUG!" Screamed HawkMoth "GET HER MIRACULOUS!"

"With pleasure" replied GhoulMaster and pointed his Gattler at them and said to Cat Noir, "attack!"

Cat Noir landed just in front of Ladybug and Burpy. Ladybug instantly noticed that something was wrong, Burpy felt the same way, Cat Noir then opened his eyes and they saw that his eyes were black with red dots in the centre, his skin was as pale as black and then he pulled out his stick and proceeded to attack them with it! Ladybug pulled out her Yo-Yo sand span it at such speed that it became a sort of temporary shield that deflected every blow that Cat Noir attempted. At one point, Cat Noir's attack pushed ladybug to the ground, he then said in a raspy voice,

"Hand over your miraculous, or die!" Ladybug then kicked him in the chest and rushed back to Burpy, who said in a nervous voice,

"How can we beat Black, when we can't get past his bodyguard?" Ladybug replied with a short sentence,

"With our powers!" And then threw her Yo-Yo into the air and shouted at the top of her voice "LUCKY CHARM!" the Yo-Yo span in the air and in a flash of pink light, a gun shaped object landed in her outstretched hand, "this looks odd" she said, Burpy then responded with,

"That looks so familiar, and it should be to me at least, seeing I spent half my life in one of those!" And then saw a ghoul hopping towards them, grabbed it and said in an exited voice, "that's a blaster!"

Ladybug continued fighting Cat Noir whilst Burpy snuck up the tower, right up to Black. When he reached him, the new Black turned around to face him, with his Gattler in his hand,

"How do you think you can beat me?" Black said in a nightmarish voice, "I am the GhoulMaster, you cannot beat me whoever you are!" Burpy smiled and ignited his hand, and said in a cool voice,

"Call me, the Flame" and threw the newly formed fireball, not at GhoulMaster, but at the Gattler in his hand! He dropped the Gattler and as soon as it left his fingers, Burpy ran up to it an smashed his foot through it! The black butterfly flew out of it and started to fly away! Ladybug saw it and said as she threw Cat Noir onto his back, "no more evildoing for you, little Akuma" she said as she swiped her finger along her Yo-Yo, causing it to open to reveal a pink, glowing orb underneath the Yo-Yo's shell, Ladybug span the Yo-Yo faster and faster until it was just a pink blur before whipping it towards the butterfly , shouting "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!". The butterfly was then trapped inside the pink orb, and as the Yo-Yo was pulled back to Ladybug, the Yo-Yo's shell closed around the orb, properly trapping the butterfly inside, Ladybug opened the shell of the Yo-Yo again, and out flew an ordinary, white butterfly, "Bye-bye little butterfly." She said and then looked up to Burpy and nodded, time for part two!

Black was cornered and unarmed, he then saw that the Flame was pulling out of his coat, a red and black BLASTER! Burpy then said to him in a cold voice,

" this is what happens when you threaten my friends!" He then pulled the trigger on the blaster, sending the ghoul towards black, the ghoul transformed into a devilish looking bat that landed right in front of black, then a vortex started to pull at Black and Burpy, Black was only able to say,

"I will get you for this Flame!" Before he was pulled into the vortex. Burpy then pulled out the ghoul tube with the Goon inside it and threw it into the vortex just as it closed, Burpy then ran down the stairs to get to Ladybug, when he was close, he threw the Blaster to her and she caught it in one hand, threw it up in the air and shouted as loudly as she could, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" the Blaster burst into a whole wave of huge sparkling ladybugs, and they flew all over Paris, and whatever they touched, they undid any damage that was made by the fight,, and anyone that was turned evil was returned to normal, Burpy was over the moon,

"We did it!" He shouted with glee, Ladybug and Cat Noir came over to him and held out there fists, Burpy was confused with what this was about, to was only then that he remembered what they had done when he first saw them, he then heard out his fist and all three of them shouted,

"POUND IT!" And they fist-bumped each other, then Burpy heard a sound come from an alleyway, he saw the hole appear and knew what he had to do, he pointed at the hole and Ladybug and Cat Noir understood what he meant,

"good luck, Burpy Flame," said Cat Noir, "we owe you one"

"Yes," agreed Ladybug, " if you need help, then you can just call on us" they then waved as Burpy ran towards the hole and just heard Cat Noir calling out

"Hope you survive that Vortex!" Before the blackness consumed Burpy again, he then thought,

"Vortex? That sounds like a good name for this!" And got pulled away to another dimension.


	7. How to end the story?

Chapter 7

How to end the story?

A few days later, Paris was once again peaceful, for the time being. Miss Bustier had given everyone the homework to write a story about anything they wanted. Marinette was trying to decide on what to choose,

"What could I write a story about?" She asked Tikki who was hovering in front of her, she shrugged and then saw a drawing on the wall, it was the one that Burpy had drawn, and is consisted of two slugs, one orange, one blue. Tikki then said,

"what about you write about him?" And pointed towards the picture, Marinette then nodded and said,

"But how could I end the story, Burpy told me how it started, I know how it continued, but how does it end?"

"Maybe you could just put "to be continued", instead of an ending" Tikki said, Marinette then grabbed her pen and started writing the first paragraph of the book;

Slugterra, a wondrous world right underneath your feet. 99 different caverns, each with their own unique lifeforms; big, blue Cave Trolls working tirelessly in Beast Forge Cavern. Short, squat Molenoids, digging through the earth. Not to mention the many, many, MANY different types of slugs that lived, practically everywhere.

To be continued


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

So Burpy heads out into the Vortex, looking for Joules and his home, but if Burpy arrives in a different world, who knows what surprises awaits for him.

And then there's Joules, where is he now? And is he also Human now as well?

And what about Black, if he gets to another world, that could spell out disaster!

And finally, who was that hooded figure who caused all this in the first place!? Have you guessed who it is yet? Here's a clue, whoever it is was a character in this book.

Look out for the next book in the Adventures of Burpy Flame, to find out.


End file.
